July 2016 Drabbles
by Big Bad Wolfy
Summary: This month's drabbles are a continuation of last month's A/U western where Vegeta is an outlaw on the run and Bulma is owner of a hotel where he finds respite. This fic-let is made up of 10 drabbles, more or less 100 words written with in a 30 minute time limit. Enjoy! Please review.


This set of drabbles is a continuation of last month's set. Take note, there is a mention of implied rape, mild swearing, non-explicit sex, and mild gun violence. I might have to look up some extra prompts because I really want to continue this fic-let. I hope this forces my brain to work out enough ideas so that I can finish the full version of this story.

Let's say a number of days pass between the events in prompt 8 and 9. I really didn't want to rush into it like that but that was where the prompts took me.

All non-human DBZ characters are human. I didn't go into description due to word count limitation.

.

.

1 Secrets

Secrets were hard to keep in small towns, harder still with her being the proprietor of the largest hotel in Goldwater.

The big mines had long played out but small pockets of ore could still be found by the determined men that chose to stay. Many had committed enough to bring their wives and families. Those wives brought with them their morals and piety and need to imbue everyone else with it, whether they wanted it or not.

If any of those proper, meddlesome biddies caught wind of Bulma harboring an outlaw in her bedroom her reputation would be as spent as the silver and gold mines that helped build her wealth.

.

2 Stalked

The dark stranger put up a big front this morning but had succumbed to his injuries when he tried to stalk across the room, after having quickly yanked his clothes on. Dehydration, hunger and blood loss left him drained and he had crumpled in an unconscious heap in the doorway. Bulma felt the heat of his fever the entire time she wrestled his limp form back to bed, or was it she who emitted fire over being so close to him?

Bulma scoffed at the idea as she looked over items in the general store.

"Fool," She whispered. Her for feeling such nonsense and he for being so stubborn!

.

3 Taken by surprise

The hotel was empty. It was becoming more common than not and Bulma was thinking of moving on. She hadn't expected any guest the past week and had given her cook and door man the week off.

Packages put away in the kitchen, she sighed. She'd have to sell the place and most of the belongings she had amassed.

San Francisco seemed to hold grand promises, she thought as she made her way to her bedroom. She had more than enough saved up for the ticket and fees.

Her head full of distraction, she didn't see the empty bed when she opened the door.

A rough hand slipped around her mouth and gun pointed to her temple took her by surprise.

.

4 Ambushed

"Ambushed, I say!" Burter screamed. Anger seethed in the pit of his stomach over the news of his best friend dead.

"Bushwhacked! By God, I'll kill that damned Saiyan!"

"Calm down, you ain't doing nothing now, not this time of night." Ginyu's voice boomed, "That sly sonuvadog has got the upper hand as it is in the dark. If you go rushing in riled up like some dumb angry bull you're gonna get yourself shot."

Burter reined in his anger, clenched his teeth and nodded.

Ginyu went on, "the lot of you can burn off your ire doing whatever it takes to get information out of any one you find. I don't give a damn if y'all burn the whole damned town to ashes as long as you find out where that dirty Saiyan went!"

.

5 Set a Trap

Nugget, New Mexico burned bright orange in the night.

Ginyu had last seen Recoome dragging off a screaming woman into the dark. His absence was presently excused. Burter and Guld stood by, ready to hear out the Captain's plans.

"So our target has high-tailed it north. According the locals, the next town to the north is Goldwater. A days ride at an easy pace. Sounds like our man has taken a shot or two and I'm betting he'll try to lay low. We'll hold off until morning then ride like hell for Goldwater. He might still be there. Stay outta sight and we might just be able to set a trap for the cur."

.

6 Lie-in-wait

A scream lay wedged in her throat. The stench of stale whiskey filled her nose, it was practically seeping out of him and it hit her like cannon ball when he spoke.

"Blue angel, where the hell is my horse?"

Bulma struggled against him. He swayed, but he held her solid despite being obviously drunk.

Her voice hit his hand in muffled noises. She squirmed. Her eyebrows slashed down in annoyance; while she went out attending to errands he had lain in wait to ambush her. So stupid, so trusting. She felt so foolish.

.

7 Sudden Event

His thoughts sloshed in the mire of his brain. He knew what he was supposed to be doing. He knew someone somewhere was after him. He also knew he should not have drunk so much whiskey with his gut so empty, but the dull throb in his shoulder would not let up.

The sweet, stinging liquor dulled the ache, but it also unleashed a part of himself he tried to keep reined in. Keeping his emotions in check was like trying to ride a wild pony; it bucked, it crow hopped, it snorted. It was its own being, those feelings deep down inside himself that he tried to keep buried. He usually did a good job of ignoring them. Sudden events like nearly dying, though worked against him.

.

8 Concealed place

His words caressed her, tickling that concealed part of her she didn't admit to having. Her good senses warred with that illogical part and told her to be repulsed.

She stomped her pointed boot heel onto his foot and he pushed her away in an unconscious impulse. His Colt dropped to the carpeted floor. Without thinking Bulma ducked and grabbed up the gun and aimed it at the dark stranger.

She pushed him with her free hand and he shuffled back until he fell upon the rumple bed.

"I don't know who you are, but you've pushed me enough to where I may not have the concern enough to care who YOU are." She roared, "I am on your side. I am trying to help you as much as my good senses tell me I should not."

.

9 Attack

She never saw his attack coming.

His lips were upon her. He held her hips as if he owned her and she melted into him, driven into a stupor of feeling. Her every rational strand of being yelled at her. Her intellect screamed. The woman in her sighed. Unknown to Bulma and her internal turmoil he also wrestled with demons of his own. His brain screamed at him of danger awaiting. He knew he should be making haste, putting mileage down! But it was probably the whiskey, and maybe too many years of lonely riding that edged him on.

.

10 Defenseless

His onslaught left her defenseless. She was left open to everything he threw at her. Her worry over her respectable reputation went out like a match in the wind so long as he held her as he did. She sighed. She gasped and she shed tears of first time pain but she did not ask for him to stop. During the night he had convinced her to taste of the whiskey, the flavor on his lips compelled her to imbibe until she no longer knew up nor down, awake nor dream. Only clouds. Only pleasure. And then just darkness. When she woke. He was gone.


End file.
